i eat boys like you for breakfast
by fayechamberboobs
Summary: Derek is furious with Jennifer. That doesn't mean he can stop wanting her. And she wants to control him. Pretty much pure hate!sex, if I'm honest.


i eat boys like you for breakfast

"I fucking hate you." His whisper is vicious against her neck, teeth scraping the tender flesh there without mercy. She arches into it shamelessly.

"Sure you do." She murmurs, eyes fluttering closed. This is the man who is responsible for her second life. His touch is delicious, whether rough or gentle. Jennifer doesn't really care what he thinks now, he fell for her once and he will again.

Her hand curves around his neck, grip a bit tighter than is strictly comfortable. Derek growls – it sends a shiver down her body – and nips at her neck. She gasps, high and breathy.

"I do," He swears, even as his lips find hers. "I hate you." He says the words against the kiss, pushes her back against the wall forcefully. She doesn't reply verbally this time, instead focusing on getting her free hand under his shirt, sliding it up over his chest. Jennifer hitches a leg up around his waist. She wants to open herself up to him, let him try and destroy her with his sex.

He wastes no time, stops for no affectionate gestures or tender foreplay, his hand diving under her skirt. Before, Derek was surprisingly gentle with her for such an animalistic creature. He treated her as though she were fragile. She likes this better.

Jennifer's hips buck, eager, at his touch. The kiss turns sloppy as both their attention is taken elsewhere. Derek toys with her and her body chases the feeling his touch offers, and she doesn't care that he loathes himself for doing this _she doesn't care_ it's so good. His fingers feel like they're touching somewhere deep inside her, further than the physical parts of Jennifer. She grinds her hips against him almost frantically.

She shudders, crashing hard into her climax. She breathes hard into his shoulder but Derek barely pauses before picking her up and bodily tossing her onto his bed. Jennifer grins languidly, relishes in the feeling of being satiated and so oxygen deprived that she's almost seeing stars. And yet the surge of adrenaline she gets from seeing Derek like this, feral and domineering, recovers her quickly. It's so _beautiful _how he thinks he's in control. Jennifer will have him in ruins by the end of the night.

Derek climbs on top of her and seals his mouth to hers before she can catch a breath. Recklessly, Jennifer wraps a hand around the back of his neck and pulls him in deeper, wanting to devour him in the kiss. He rips his mouth away, willful. His hands tear at her blouse and tiny pearl buttons go flying, clattering off the bed and onto the floor. She laughs.

The sound makes Derek growl, and he digs claws into her side, like a warning. She gasps like he's kissed her instead, eyelids fluttering closed. Warm blood drips down her smooth skin, staining it a brilliant red hue. She rolls her hips up into Derek in order to press their torsos together. She wants to mark him with her blood, with her life.

She figures he'd probably protest if he weren't so goddamn hard against her. The movement of her hips causes him to buck reflexively. "_Fuck_," Derek's voice is low and gritty, wanting. Jennifer decides to take pity on him. Her hand dives into his jeans and his hips surge to meet her touch.

It doesn't take long, she's got him so riled up already. He comes hard in minutes. But it's obvious that neither of them is done with the other.

"Too many clothes." Derek grits out between his teeth and Jennifer sits up on the bed, reaching behind herself to unclasp her bra. He watches hungrily and she smirks at him.

"You're one to talk." She says, dropping the garment over the side of the bed. "I still see pants."

He stands and shucks them off carelessly, his eyes never leaving hers. It's a glare, a challenge, and one Jennifer is more than up to. When he returns to the bed, naked, she's managed to unzip her skirt to reveal what Derek already knew – she wasn't wearing underwear. He tears the skirt open instead of helping her remove it the rest of the way, and something in him sparks at the mixture of fury and lust in Jennifer's eyes.

"You've ruined all my clothes, little wolf." She says, smirking. He pushes her back down, hovers over her with one hand bruising-tight on her hip.

"There's nothing _little _about me." Derek says with his mouth at her ear, and without warning he shoves into her. Her back arches hard and her neck cranes backwards, mouth open in silent pleasure. That little bit of pain in the ecstasy just makes it that much _better_.

He bites at her neck like a real wolf, claiming his mate, and begins thrusting without asking whether she's ready. Jennifer lets him set the rhythm for a moment, her hands running up his back, drinking it all in. It's such a rush to absorb another person in this way. It's like the sacrifices, taking and growing, but in sex you give a little piece of yourself back. She loves it.

Jennifer shifts her weight, encourages him to help her flip them over. She's stronger than an average human but he's solid muscle. Thankfully, Derek obliges, and she sits straddling him while he's still deep inside her. Blood still drips down her torso and she delights to see how it's painted on their bodies, dark red drying and fresh pink stains too. It's lovely. Especially as it trails down to where their bodies meet. She moans just from the sight of it and rolls her hips luxuriously slow.

Derek swears again and Jennifer grins. God, she loves the sound of his voice around those rough-edged words. She feels his hands wrap tightly around her hipbones and his fingers dig in. It hurts, it hurts _wonderfully._

"_Move_." He orders her. She leans down, hair falling in soft dark curls to tease at his chest. She presses a kiss to his cheek, "_Patience._"

But Jennifer does begin moving, rolling her hips agonizingly unhurried a few times until he growls again. Pleased, she speeds up, tossing her head back and letting herself go.

Her palms flatten on his chest for leverage and she rides him hard. They both dissolve into the act of fucking and skin meeting skin. His hands are all over her; her nails rake his chest.

"Derek, I – God, yes – I'm –" At the moment before her orgasm, Derek flips them again and drives into her hard. Something more than stars burst behind her eyelids: it is like the sun under her skin. She cries out and her whole body shakes. Relentless, Derek continues thrusting until he joins her, collapsing into her body with a low moan.

They lay together in his bed, satisfied and warm, lazy as a slow river. They are close together as it is possible to be, and utterly still until Jennifer's hand comes to rest on the back of his neck. It is a small movement, almost nothing, but it is _gentle_. The first caress of the evening. Jennifer waits for Derek to protest. When he doesn't, she draws his head to rest against her chest and holds him close, just like the first time they were together.

He submits to her, and she smiles.


End file.
